Akai Hakai
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: Due to some misunderstanding, Shuichi thinks that Yuki doesn't believe that they're going to always be together with the red thread of fate. On the other hand, Tatsuha and Ryuichi are trying to figure out if they really are fated to be with one another.
1. First half

Disclaimer- Gravi isn't ours so don't bother suing.  
  
  
A loud cry was heard in the distance...  
  
Akai Hakai (Red Fate)  
by Lara Carter and Yui Miyamoto  
  
Chapter 1 - Shinjimasu ka? (Do you believe?)  
  
"Owww~!" Shuichi shouted as he cut the lemon along  
with his pinky.  
  
[Trust me, it has happened to some people...]  
  
Looking from left to right, Yuki, who was thinking a  
million times per   
hour because he thought something happened, ran into  
the kitchen to   
find Shuichi sniffing and freaking out as he sat on  
the kitchen tiled   
floor. Sighing quietly, he walked through the  
threshold and took Shuichi's   
hand to lead him to the bathroom.  
As Shuichi sat on the toilet bowl, Yuki scolded, "I  
told you not to be   
so hasty in cooking, but you never listen to me."  
"I was only trying to copy the chef on the video!"  
Shuichi protested.  
"The thought's there," Yuki thought, "But his brain  
isn't. Sigh..."  
As he wiped Shuichi's finger with alcohol, the blood  
dripped a little   
because it was not just a regular paper cut, but a  
little bit deeper.   
Then, Shuichi laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Yuki questioned annoyingly because  
Shuichi had yet   
again hurt himself and he simply hated that.   
"It looks like a red string on my finger." Shuichi  
smiled and asked   
while blinking his eyes innocently. "Doesn't it  
remind you of the red   
string of fate, Yuki?"   
"That's just a myth, isn't it?" Yuki replied with a  
slight irritation   
in his voice. "Why do you believe in such things like  
that? I don't."  
"It's not a bad thing, Yuki." Shuichi then grinned  
even more and   
looked up to Yuki who was standing over him. "I  
really believe we are,   
though."  
"One move and it's all over." Yuki shook his head and  
kept his   
concentration at the finger. "Must not look. If I  
look now, I might-oh   
wow...how cute..." he thought as he looked at Shuichi  
after putting on the   
band-aid.  
"Too late," he mumbled to himself as his hands were  
reaching towards   
Shuichi's face before he could protest it inside his  
mind.  
As he leaned down to kiss Shuichi warmly on the lips,  
he said, "I don't   
believe in it, Shuichi."  
Shuichi was a bit hurt by this. But he didn't fully  
understand the   
depth of Yuki's words were truly saying to him...  
"What I meant was that no matter what, Shuichi, I'd  
only want to end up   
with you. Even if there were no string leading to  
you, I'd make it   
so," he thought as he pressed Shuichi to hold him  
closer. "I'd really   
make it so..."  
  
--  
Author's note: Short and simple and to the point, ne?  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer: Gravi's not ours, so yeah...  
  
Akai Hakai by Yui and Lara-chan!  
  
Chapter Two! - Au! (To meet!)  
  
The Three fates sat on their throne weaving the red  
threads of fate   
when  
all three of them sneezed blowing her nose the maiden  
noticed some of   
the thread's were knotted maiden turned to the Crone  
the oldest fate   
and  
said.  
"Sister,There are knots in the thread."  
The oldest turned to youngest nodded to her and said.  
"The knots will untangle themselves and the humans  
will find love."She   
said   
with a smirk.  
The Maiden nodded and went back to work linking the  
red threads of   
fate.   
Knowing that the Crone was indeed the wisest of the  
three fates.  
  
Shuichi smiled as he walked out of the house, stopping  
once more to   
wave at  
Yuki.  
Who stood leaning on the door frame in his boxer  
shorts.  
Shuichi was very tempted to turn back, if it wasn't  
for K hanging from   
the window with his gun pointed at him Shuichi would  
have.  
  
Yuki smirked after Shuichi had left and went into the  
other room to   
shower   
and change into some clothes.  
  
Shuichi met K and the other members of Bad Luck at the  
front of NG.  
"OH-HA!!" Shuichi yelled glomping his band mates.  
"Shuichi Ohayo gozaimasu!" The others replied to  
Shuichi before walking   
into the building.  
  
As they walked into the building they ran into Sakuma  
Ryuichi   
and of course couldn't get by with out talking with  
him first.  
  
"Ryuichi!!!"Shuichi yelled running at full force at  
his idol.  
Which Ryuichi did to him also.  
"Shuichi!!!"   
They finally glomped each other which stopped everyone  
walking by and K   
decided it would be safer to have them talking while  
walking to the   
studio.  
  
Shuichi and Ryuichi linked arms as they walked to the  
studio where   
Shuichi  
was recording.  
  
"Ryuichi-san, Nani is going on?" Shuichi asked his  
idol.  
  
Before Ryuichi answered Shuichi noticed a trace of  
sadness in his   
friends   
eyes before Ryuichi looked down.  
  
"Nothing much Shuichi" He replied trying to smile.  
  
Shuichi frowned at his friend and said  
"Bull Ryuichi-san somethings wrong I can tell!"  
  
Ryuichi turned green, Shuichi had guessed that he had  
a problem and   
gave   
up trying to hide it from his friend any longer.  
  
"Shuichi" Ryuichi started to say.  
  
"Hai?" Shuichi asked leaning in.  
  
"Closer" Ryuichi said leaning in more.  
  
Ryuichi and Shuichi leaned in and Ryuichi whispered  
his problem into  
Shuichi's ear.  
  
Shuichi turned red a moment and then grinned at  
Ryuichi.  
  
"Ryuichi-san, I think I can help you!" Shuichi yelled  
glomping a very   
red  
Ryuichi.  
  
Yuki sat on the sofa drinking coffee with his younger  
brother when the  
telephone rang.  
Yuki raised himself from the sofa and answered the  
phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" Yuki said into the phone only to have  
his ear drums   
busted  
out.  
  
"YUKI!!!!!" Shuichi yelled hearing his loves voice.  
  
"Ahou, Nani??"Yuki asked Shuichi in an angry voice.  
  
"Yuki, Gomen... I found Tatsuha-san a  
boyfriend!"Shuichi said waiting   
for   
Yuki to say something.  
  
"How do you plan to do this Ahou?" Yuki asked with a  
faint bit of   
laughter  
in his voice.  
  
"Remember the red string of fate Yuki?" Shuichi asked.  
  
"Hai Ahou. How could I forget such a baka idea?"Yuki  
said smiling,   
scaring   
his brother on the sofa who hadn't seen him smile in  
years.  
  
" Well I think the red string of fate will bring them  
together with my  
help!!"   
Shuichi yelled into the phone.  
  
"Ahou" Yuki muttered into the phone before Shuichi  
interrupted him.  
  
"I've set a dinner reservation for us tonight at 8:00  
at that cafe down   
the  
street!!  
Well I've got to go! JA!" Shuichi yelled before  
hanging up on Yuki.  
  
Yuki just stood there with a annoyed look on his face   
until his brother waved a hand in his face.  
  
"Baka." Yuki said pulling out a smoke and tapping it  
on its case before   
putting in his mouth.  
  
"Nani?" Tatsuha asked his brother.  
  
"Ahou has got you a date and I'm being dragged along  
for the ride."   
Yuki said lighting the smoke and taking a puff, he  
blew smoke into  
Tatsuha's shocked face.  
  
Shuichi hung up the phone and turned to Ryuichi who  
was waiting to hear   
the  
news.  
  
"Hai, Ryuichi-san its a date!" Shuichi yelled smiling  
at   
Ryuichi who was turning blue with worry over  
rejection.  
  
---  
  
Akai Hakai  
by Lana Carter and Yui Miyamoto  
  
Chapter 3 - red thread of fate?  
(by y.m.)  
  
Ryuichi blinked his eyes and sighed in deep relief  
after a long while. Well, it was long to him since he  
had been holding his breath throughout the whole phone  
conversation.  
"He'll go..." And then, he flashed a killer smile at  
no one in particular.  
When he finally realized what was happening, he  
glomped Shuichi. "Thanks!!!!"  
Shuichi shook his head and laughed. "It was nothing!"  
Inside, he was snickering to himself because if  
Ryuichi knew the way Tatsuha 'more than admired him'  
and how Ryuichi had a major crush on Tatsuha but  
couldn't understand why when they first met one  
another, then...  
"But what's this about the red thread of fate? Why  
are you guys talking about that?" Ryuichi innocently  
asked a bit confused at the turn of events.  
"I was just telling Yuki that when I had cut my pinky  
while cooking yesterday." He sighed. "He doesn't  
seem to believe in it."  
Ryuichi thought of this for a while as they walked  
back to the recording booth because they were finished  
with their break. "Red threat of fate..."  
In his mind, he finished, "Does Tatsuha believe in  
that type of thing?"  
He looked at Shuichi who was a bit downcast, but not  
enough to show his disppointment in Yuki's stance on  
the whole matter.  
Then, Ryuichi shook his head a bit and put his hands  
calmly into his pant pockets. "I shouldn't care about  
that, now shouldn't I?"  
  
--  
While Yuki was driving, Tatsuha couldn't keep a  
straight face. Inside, he had felt that this was a  
momentous occasion. And yet, he had hoped that it  
were really with Ryuichi Sakuma:  
the-fine-assed-god-that-had-the-voice-of-sexiness-embedded-within-his-grasps-and-no-one-would-really-mind.  
"I wonder who it is?" he eyed his brother and tugged  
on his sleeve. "Ne? Who is it, Ni-chan? Care to  
give me a hint?"  
Yuki gave him a death glare with an 'I didn't want to  
be here, so don't push your luck, kid'.  
Yuki kept on driving silently almost frowning in  
frustration. Inside, he had wanted to spend more time  
with Shuichi because he was recording late and so he  
came home at such late hours that it almost worried  
him. "But that ahou won't attract anymore danger than  
he already has," he thought to himself.   
  
When they got there, Yuki and Tatsuha were across the  
street and Shuichi waved his hands. "Hao!!!!"  
Tatsuha waved back and gawked at Ryuichi...  
"H-h-he's My DATE?!"  
A chibi Tatsuha inside his head exploded and other  
chibi Tatsuha's ran all over the place either running,  
jumping, or banging on the walls of his mind.  
With a frustrated look, Yuki saw Tatsuha run, okay,  
literally jump across the street in front of Ryuichi.   
He looked at Shuichi's eager face and Ryuichi's smile  
and Tatsuha's shocked expression.  
"Nope, I beg to differ," he mumbled to himself as he  
walked towards them.  
  
When Tatsuha leaned his head closer to Ryuichi's  
trying to be cool, Ryuichi became flustered and pushed  
Kumagorou to his face but kissed his nose. With that,  
Ryuichi had slipped a red string on Tatsuha's pinky  
finger.  
"Tatsuha?" He leaned closer to Tatsuha.  
  
They had stopped time and ignored the people around  
them and only paid attention to one another...  
  
"Yes, Sakuma-san?"  
Blinking his eyes innocently, Ryuichi smiled brightly  
and tied the other end of the string to his own pinky.  
"Do you believe in the red thread of fate?"  
Tatsuha looked at his pinky and at Ryuichi's. As soon  
as he did, he became light-headed and he began to spin  
around. "Ahahaha...hahaha..."  
Ryuichi frowned and was about to take off the string  
when Tatsuha took Ryuichi into his arms and kissed  
Shuichi quickly on the forehead. "Arigatou!!!"  
Yuki hit his forehead and glared at Shuichi with an  
'It's-your-fault' look.  
"Ja!" Tatsuha, who was unable to waste such an  
opportunity, especially since Ryuichi had chosen him,  
this unworthy human to be his soul mate of his own  
volition...  
...and who could resist such a cute turn on with a  
string?  
  
[Insert Author smirking at previous line.]  
  
As Shuichi waved uncertainly at the new couple, he  
looked at Yuki. "I guess we don't need a double  
date."  
He wistfully smiled. "I know you didn't want to go  
anyway, so are you happy Yuki?"  
As Shuichi turned around to walk home with his head  
down, Yuki blushed and cleared his throat as he  
grabbed Shuichi's hand. "You, baka. Are you still  
disappointed with me over that red string thing?"  
With Shuichi blushing, they went walking through town.  
As they passed the park before going home, Yuki took  
something from his pant pocket and threw it at  
Shuichi. "Here."  
Shuichi opened his hand to a tangled web of red  
string.  
Clearing his throat, Yuki mumbled with his eyes  
looking to one side and his hand up to his mouth, "You  
didn't understand. What I meant was that no matter  
what, Shuichi, I'd only want to end up   
with you. Even if there were no string leading to  
you, I'd make it   
so..."  
  
At that moment, Shuichi passed by a hanging branch  
(because he was so dazed) and accidently hit his hand.  
It started to bleed but as Yuki was going to inspect  
it, he caught a glimpse of someone walking towards  
them.  
In the moonlight, his pinky bled and drops of blood  
fell flowing towards the direction of someone in the  
shadows...  
  
...that someone was Hiroshi Nagano.  
  
--  
Author's note: Evil, aren't we? Hee hee hee... 


	2. Second Half

Disclaimer: Gravitation is neither Lana-chan's or mine but to Murakami-sensei.  
  
Akai Hakai  
by Lana Carter and Yui Miyamoto  
  
Chapter Four - Rewiring.   
(Lana)  
  
Yuki pressed down on Shuichi's cut to get the bleeding to stop but   
Shuichi   
just kept looking at Hiro with loving eyes.  
  
"Ahou! Nani are doing?" Yuki said to Shuichi moving his hand over   
Shuichi's eyes trying to get his attention, but Shuichi just kept   
staring at Hiro.  
  
The youngest fate smiled as she put her clippers away before the Crone   
or the Mother saw she had them. The Crone said the knotts would become   
lose and free in time,but they didn't so she cut them and re-knitted   
them so they were perfect. She hurried back to work before they noticed   
anything was wrong.  
  
  
Shuichi stared at Hiro and hearts filled his eyes.  
  
"Eiri-san I was wrong I don't love you!" Shuichi said to Yuki.   
He stood up and walked up to Hiro and kissed him on the lips making   
Yuki mad.  
  
  
  
Ryuichi wondered where Tatsuha was taking him until they stopped in   
front of a hotel.  
  
Tatsuha turned back to Ryuichi and asked him.  
  
"Are you sure want to do this Ryuichi-san?"  
  
"Hai, Tatsuha-san I'd love to do it with you" Ryuichi answered in a   
sultry voice leaning into Tatasuha's shirt while they walked into the   
hotel.  
  
  
  
Yuki grit his teeth at the sight of Hiro kissing Shuichi and felt   
himself go into a rage.  
He lanched himself at Hiro and started to punch him lights out.  
Yuki countinued to until he was pulled off.  
Then he stood over bloodly Hiro who being cuddled by Shuichi  
with his fists covered in Hiro's blood.  
  
  
  
Ryuichi stood on stage of the hotel singing threw a mic with just   
Tatsuha as his fans.  
  
"Yeah! Ryuichi shake it!!" Tatsuha yelled smiling from the first row of   
the theater.  
  
Ryuichi smiled back, doing karekoe was fun and was glad they decided to   
do it.  
  
  
  
  
Yuki gritted him teeth one last time before turning and walkig the   
other way.  
  
Shuichi hugged Hiro and leaned him on his back and headed for Hiro's   
house.  
  
"Hiro don't worry your love button Shuichi will take care of you."   
Shuichi muttered   
dragging Hiro behind him.  
  
  
  
The Crone looked at the strings of fate and noticed cut marks and   
opened a portal to see what havic had been done by the maiden's folly's.She   
saw Ryuichi and Tatsuha's strings were okay.  
Then she looked at Yuki and Shuichi's threads and saw they were cut and   
re-kneaded into others.  
Shuichi's were in Hiro's and Yuki's were in Ayaka's, This wasn't good.  
  
  
TBC  
(Gomen this was soooo short!)  
  
---  
Chapter 5 - Nani ga hoshi? (What do you want?)  
(Yui)  
  
As Yuki walked away, in anger, he shook violently and breathed hard. He stopped and looked back at Shuichi picking up Hiro to be on his feet now.  
Looking around in red, he muttered, "That's why I don't believe in fate."  
Shuichi then looked back at Yuki. Blinking his eyes, through the street lamp's light, he clearly saw Yuki.  
Somehow, his heart ached and he had no idea why. But then, he looked at Hiro and kissed his cheek. "Come on, you can do it, Hiro."  
Smiling down at him, he added, "Please? For me?"  
  
In great pain, Hiro stood up with as much weight as he could possible go on and they both hobbled out of the park as Yuki walked away in the opposite direction never looking back again.  
  
At the other side of town, there was Tatsuha clapping his hands and going totally crazy over Ryuichi...well, even more than the usual. He then poked Ryuichi on the ribs and jokingly said, "Your whole 'Red Thread' of Fate was funny."  
Ryuichi, who again went up to the front to do karaoke, frowned a bit. Before the song started, he adjusted his microphone. Then, once again, like the god he was, he transformed to that sexy 'I-know-what-the-hell-I'm-doing-and-no-one's-going-to-stop-me' look. At the end of the song, he then closed his eyes for a second and said, "I wasn't joking."  
Tatsuha still clapped his hands, but his heart skipped a beat. Exactly, some beats to be honest.  
Ryuichi came over and leaned his hand on Tatsuha's right side as Tatsuha leaned back on the wall. "Do you believe in the red threat of fate, Tatsuha?"  
  
That look...that look was killing Tatsuha...  
Doki...doki...dokidokidokidoki  
  
"Yes, I do." Tatsuha honestly answered calmly. "But what does that have to do with anything?"  
"Prove it to me, Tatsuha." Ryuichi was dead serious.  
  
And Tatsuha looked at him not really knowing what to do with this aggressiveness, but he knew one thing, Ryuichi was even sexier up close...  
  
In his apartment, Yuki angrily closed the door behind him and began to function as if Shuichi never lived there. It was good for a while until the silence settled in.  
"Can't stand it!" he said irritated. "What the hell is happening here?"  
At that moment, someone knocked on the door. When he opened it, it was Ayaka.  
  
As Yuki looked at her, he suddenly became less defensive and he couldn't understand why. "Hey."  
"Probably because I'm on the rebound," he thought to himself. "Heh."  
She smiled and came right in. "Ah, so where's Shindou-san?"  
Looking around for Shuichi, she thought it was strange that there was no loud voice or whining but dead silence as she sat on the leather couch. "Oh, so he's not here?"  
"No..." Yuki said with his teeth grinding, "He's with Hiro-kun. Or whatever his name is."  
Ayaka gave him a strange look. "Did something happen?"  
"Happen..." Yuki got up and lit another cigarette. "Nothing really. That earache of a baka left me for Hiro. That's all."  
"Oh..." Ayaka looked down. As much as she felt bad about the whole situation, she knew it was an opportune time to act...  
  
...and catch him when he fell this time.  
  
No matter if you like someone else, your first love will always live on...unfortunately...  
  
She came over to him on the balcony and hugged him from behind. "You'll always have me, ne?"  
Yuki continued to smoke and look outside. As he did, he found himself lifting his hand and putting it over her own.  
12:45 AM 9/8/2001  
  
  
---  
Chapter 6 - 'I don't care about destiny.'  
(Yui)  
  
When Hiro sat on the couch as Shuichi attended to his wounds, when Shuichi looked at Hiro's fingers, one of his pinkies was bleeding. And a flash went through his head.  
"Shuichi, what happened?" Hiro was having a hard time breathing still, but he smiled wistfully at Shuichi through the pain.  
"Nothing." he answered as he shook his head and placed a band-aid on it.  
But he was remembering something. It wasn't just a 'nothing'. He had seen someone's face doing this for him.  
  
Was it that one that he called Yuki in the park?   
That mean guy that beat up his Hiro???  
  
But how could he ever have a relationship with a guy like that?  
  
  
As Shuichi was pondering on this, on some street in Tokyo, there was something right going on...  
Or was it?  
  
Ryuichi was walking away from the karaoke bar with Tatsuha not too far behind him. Tatsuha was looking behind the awesome living god before him with a forlorn look.  
Here was Ryuichi Sakuma...of all the people he could have asked this question to, had asked him, Tatsuha, a devoted fan, if he truly believed in the red thread of fate.  
Both of them were so quiet and so deep in thought that they didn't notice that they had ended up on hill that overlooked Tokyo and its city lights.  
On the railing, Ryuichi leaned his arms and sighed. He didn't want to push Tatsuha...but then again, he had never been so sure of something in his life.   
Nothing like this.  
Tatsuha still stood behind him not knowing what to say. The tenseness was getting to him and he sweated inside his trenchcoat. "I..."  
At that moment, Ryuichi turned around and leaned on the railings with his elbows. "Did I ask the wrong thing, Tatsuha?"  
Tatsuha bent back a bit at the serious, yet melancholic tone in Ryuichi's voice. It was something he didn't want his idol to do. It hurt him to see him this pained...and over someone like him...  
Then, Ryuichi sighed and stood up straight to look at Tatsuha right in the eye. "You're a very nice person, Tatsuha."  
"Huh?"  
"You're so nice that you couldn't find another way of telling me that you don't like me..."  
Of course, nothing went into Tatsuha's head except that last line.  
  
NOT LIKE YOU?! WHAT THE-?!  
  
Tatsuha wanted to gawk there for a moment until he walked up to Ryuichi and touched his chin so that Ryuichi would again look into his eyes. For Ryuichi, who had embarrassed at having thought of being rejected by the object of his absolute affection, looked at the ground.  
"Ryuichi..." Tatsuha then took off his jacket and revealed a red long-sleeved sweater. Holding up an index finger, he nodded at his living and sexy god. Then, with his teeth, he tore a decent sized string.  
Ryuichi looked at him as the wind blew at the string Tatsuha held between his thumb and index finger. Then, he let it go.  
Pulling Ryuichi's collar, he kissed him on the lips and then looked at Ryuichi. "I don't care about the red string of fate because I'll always find yours, Ryuichi. No matter what."  
"So, does that mean that I get to play with your red sweater?" Ryuichi asked with blinking eyes as he picked up Tatsuha's trenchcoat from the ground.  
"Huh? I don't get it, Ryuichi..." Tatsuha said as he scratched his head.  
With that determined smile as if he were performing, Ryuichi smiled and leaned closer while whispering to Tatsuha's ear as he pulled him to towards the direction of his hotel. "Just shut up and follow me."  
"Oh, I love that agressiveness, Ryuichi!!!" Tatsuha had again fallen into that state of happiness that nothing could get into his head at that moment...  
  
--  
"Okay, Shuichi, stop playing around." Hiro said as Shuichi leaned next to him on the couch as Hiro was going to sleep there.   
"I'm not. I live here with Hiro, ne? I love Hiro, so I stay wherever he is."  
Hiro's eyes opened. No matter how much he wouldn't believe himself for doing this, he would have to always hand Shuichi back to Yuki...  
"I love Hiro..." repeated inside his head and his closed his eyes with hurt. "I wish..." he had thought as he turned to Shuichi...  
  
At that moment...  
"You're not the Yuki Eiri I know," Ayaka said as Yuki was going to kiss her hand. "You would never trade Shuichi for anyone..."  
She stepped back and searched Yuki's eyes.  
Yuki was trying to keep his reserve but then, he nodded and laughed to himself. Ayaka then hugged him. "I can't do it," she thought. "Even that's too much for me."  
She shook her head and left without a word as she took her sweater and ran out the door before she changed her mind.  
It was at that time that gravity crushed Yuki as a tear came to his eye. "I miss that baka..."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Shuichi came through the door and jumped into Yuki's arms saying, "I don't know what got into me, Yuki! I think I got so mad that I didn't know what I was doing."  
Without admitting it, Yuki just embraced him and shook his head.  
"I shouldn't have asked that stupid question about the red thread of fate." Shuichi began to sob and whine as he usually did until Yuki shook his head and said, "I don't care about destiny Shuichi."  
He then took out the lump of red string that Shuichi had dropped the first time he had given to him. With both of his hands, he firmly put it into Shuichi's hands as Shuichi looked at him. "You didn't hear me the first time, Shuichi. No matter what..."  
He then took the string and threw it out the balcony window with all his might. Then, he looked back lovingly at Shuichi. "No matter what, I'd always find a string connected to you. Even if it shouldn't."  
Then, he cleared his throat while blushing a bit and looking every which way as Shuichi hugged him and said, "Thanks."  
  
  
A few weeks later, Shuichi was walking through the park at night. He was again wondering about things about life, himself, music and such, but especially about life.  
Then, at that moment, he tripped over something in the pathway. "Ow!"  
  
But he began to cry as he picked up what he had tripped on...  
  
Tattered as it was, it still held on strong...  
  
"Stupid Yuki..." he laughed and cried at the same time feeling both sad and happy as he held the red string close to his heart.   
  
  
--  
Author's note: Sorry it took so long and sorry if it seems abrupt. Hope you liked it though!!!! 


End file.
